requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Harbingers
'Conspiracy: Harbingers' '' Purpose: To avoid torpor by managing one's level of Necrosis. ''Doctrine: ''Kindred aren't dead - they're in the process of dying, but doing so at an incredibly slow rate. The amount of death energy ('Necrosis') can be managed. The excess can be poured into other vampires, effectively raising their Blood Potency. The Harbingers also care for the bodies of torpid vampires (though those who are not themselves Harbingers tend to be the recipients of unwanted Necrosis, extending their torpor). ''Membership: ''The Harbingers are enthusiastic about converting, though they focus on ancillae and elders. Those neonates who join are given assistance to resolve any mortal issues they have, including gaining any necessary revenge and fulfilling any fantasies they might still cling to. Once they reach ancilla age they are expected to largely withdraw from contact with the living. Necromantic bloodlines such as the Burakumin and Sangiovanni are particularly sought after, as well as those that create appropriately death-soaked environments such as the Morbus. Like all Conspiracies, the Harbingers keep themselves secret. The young are likely to be over-eager at the prospect of easily raising their Blood Potency, while the Conspiracy's somewhat questionable treatment of torpored elders would rouse unpleasant questions from the clans and covenants to which those elders belong. 'Initiation Benefits' • The character learns to be aware of the energies transferring between individuals. He gains a free specialty in Empathy (Relationships). •• The character gains a two-dot Mentor free of charge, who will aid him to resolve any outstanding issues with his mortal life and help him gain the skills necessary for Gravetending, learning Thanatology, finding the resting places of torpid vampires, or spreading the covenant. The value of this Mentor may be improved with the expenditure of Beats. ••• Harbingers may learn Thanatology as an out-of-clan Discipline. Post-mortem Embraces are immune to the effects of Thanatology, and may never learn it. •••• The Harbinger can find an elder seeking to avoid torpor, who is willing to regularly slough off their excess to the younger. Dots of Blood Potency may be purchased for 20 Beats instead of 25. ••••• Should he fall into torpor, the character's Blood Potency is treated as being two lower and his Humanity as being two higher when determining its length. 'Thanatology' • Taking the Measure : The Harbinger learns to sense the relative strength of other death-aspected beings. : ''As written. ''••'' Necrophage : With a touch, the Harbinger can draw Vitae from a death-aspected being. There is no risk of Vinculum or Vitae addiction. : As written, except that the Cost is None. ••• Purge : The Harbinger can transfer Vitae to a death-aspected target. Beings unable to generate their own power Trait (such as ghouls) as well as non-death-aspected beings suffer lethal damage instead of receiving the Vitae. There is no risk of Vinculum or Vitae addiction. : As written, except that the Cost is None. •••• Shifting the Scales : The Harbinger may temporarily transfer Blood Potency between herself and another Kindred. : As written. ••••• Blight : The Harbinger may purge the Necrosis within her, permanently losing a dot of Blood Potency. Other death-aspected beings in the area gain the appropriate power trait, while all other beings suffer lethal damage. Alternatively, the Harbinger may focus the Blight onto a single target, causing aggravated damage. : As written. Modifiers affecting Thanatology include: *Being in a supernatural place of death, such as a gateway to the Underworld: +4 *Being in a resting place of corpses, such as a cemetery: +3 *Being at the site of multiple unexpected deaths, such as the scene of a car crash: +2 *Being in a place corpses are routinely handled, such as a Morgue: +2 *Being at the site of regular expected deaths, such as a Hospital ER: +1 *Being at the site of a single death, such as a murder scene: +1 *Being at a haunted location: +1 *Power used on a Kindred with Blood Sympathy to the user: +1 *Power used on a ghoul not created by the user: -1 *Power used on a non-'Kindred' vampire, such as a revenant: -1 *Power used on a ghost: -2 *Power used on another death-aspected being, such as a Promethean or zombie: -3 *Power used on any other being, supernatural or mundane: -4 'Source' More information on the Harbingers can be found in ''The Danse Macabre, ''pp -104.98 Category:Harbingers Category:Cults Category:Translations Category:Unique Disciplines Category:Conclaves